


The Devil's in the Details

by Ravenhoot



Series: Sympathy For The Devil [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandonment, Archangel - Freeform, Charlie lives because I want her to dammit!, F/M, Fallen Angel, Lucifer in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Resentment, Supernatural Season 12, The Devil's story, angel warding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 21:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenhoot/pseuds/Ravenhoot
Summary: Maggie gets left alone with Casifer at the Bunker. She was told not to talk to him, but curiosity gets the better of her.





	The Devil's in the Details

**Author's Note:**

> Read Series notes please!

Dean was fast approaching the point where this was too much to deal with. God/Chuck and Lucifer were having a heart-to-heart in the bunker’s library. He and Sam had been through some weird stuff... but this was taking the cake for the weirdest. 

Speaking of Chuck, he stormed through the library toward the kitchen muttering, “...can’t talk to him when he’s like this.”

“Okay, kids,” Dean said with a sigh, “Intermission or... something. Cas...ifer? Back to your quarters.”

“Seriously?” Lucifer retorted with a scoff. 

“As a heart attack, Satan,” Dean quipped. “When you and daddy dearest aren’t duking it out, you’re going back into those warded handcuffs. I trust you about as far as I can drop-kick you.”

The overhead lights and the table lamps flickered. 

“What’d you do?” Dean snapped. 

“Nothing!” 

“Damn thing’s been on the fritz. I gotta go check the breaker and Sam’s not back yet...” Dean grumbled. 

“We can watch him,” Charlie supplied. 

“Yeah, we’ll make sure he doesn’t step outta line,” Maggie agreed.

“I’ll play nice...” Lucifer promised, “if they’re my jailers.” He smirked and his eyes flashed red for a brief moment before Maggie clamped the cuffs around his wrists, subduing his angelic power. 

The power went out altogether and Dean stalked off toward the breaker mumbling a string of curses. 

Charlie lit a few candles and Maggie dug out a flashlight. Since the bunker was totally underground, there weren’t any windows to let any natural light in. Charlie turned a chair around backward and straddled the seat while Maggie leaned against the doorframe with her ankles crossed. 

“So, girls, what should we do first?” Casifer mocked. “Play truth or dare? Braid each other’s hair? No, that won’t work since hers is already braided,” he added with a nod toward Maggie. She almost always wore her hair in a single side plait down her right shoulder. When she’d worked on the ranch, it was the most practical way of keeping her waist-length auburn hair out of her face and it had just become a habit. Even though she'd been with the Winchesters for over a year, she still maintained a few of her routines from ranch life. 

“We could play spin the bottle,” Casifer said with a wicked grin. 

“We could play ‘shut the fuck up before I knock out your teeth,’” Maggie barked. 

“Feisty,” Casifer acknowledged. “I like it.”

“You do realize,” Charlie said slowly, “that the only reason you’re here is that we need your help to beat the Darkness. Once you’ve served your purpose, you’re going back into the cage... So you can wipe that smug smile off your face.”

“Why?” Casifer taunted. “Does it get you all hot and bothered?” 

“No,” Charlie and Maggie replied together. 

Maggie could have imagined it, but she thought she saw his shoulders droop slightly. Despite the situation, she allowed herself an internal chuckle.  _ Charlie isn’t getting hot or bothered by any guy and I know it’s not really him, but all I see is Cas. _

The warded handcuffs may have doused the firey ring in his eyes, but she could still see the spark in them. This man was dangerous.  _ No... not a man _ , Maggie corrected herself.  _ An archangel.  _

“So, what’s so special about you?” She probed. 

“Beg pardon?” Casifer asked sweetly. He tilted his head to the side, not unlike a dog when it hears a high-pitched sound. 

“I mean, why does it have to be you? That beats the Darkness. Why not any of the others?”

“Well... the others are dead,” Casifer replied indifferently. 

“Micheal’s not,” Charlie said matter-of-factly. 

“Michael...” Casifer’s tone was icy. “...is in the cage. And if Dad or anyone else knows what’s good for them, that’s where he’ll stay. You think I’m unhinged and dangerous? I’m  _ nothing _ compared to my brother.”

Despite the warding, the temperature in the room dropped what felt like at least fifteen degrees. Maggie suddenly realized what a powerful ally this being could be... and what a formidable enemy. 

Out of nowhere, the sound of metal on metal echoed through the bunker’s halls. Both girls jerked in surprise. 

“I better go check on Dean,” Charlie said, dismounting the chair with such precision that Maggie couldn’t help but wonder if she’d ever ridden horses before. “Will you be okay with him?”

“Yeah, I can handle this,” Maggie said confidently. She handed the flashlight to Charlie. “You better take this. Without the emergency back-up lighting, the halls are pitch black.”

Charlie accepted the flashlight and proceeded down the hall. The light grew fainter and fainter until the only light remaining was from the flickering candles, casting shadows over Casifer’s face. He remained silent and had fixed her with an unblinking stare. 

“Can you stop that?” Maggie said finally when it became too much. She’d wanted to avert her eyes but worried the moment she did, he’d try some kind of desperate escape. 

“I suppose I can,” he replied, still staring. 

“Ugh... well...  _ Will you? _ ” She asked with disgust. 

“Sure.” He leaned back and focused his attention on the nearest candle’s flame. The reflection of the flame dancing in his eyes wasn’t nearly as captivating as when his irises glowed scarlet. 

Maggie sat on the bench opposite him and considered him. Even in the dim light of the candles, it was easy to see that the look she gave him wasn’t one he was used to seeing. Most people who knew who he truly was (or even when they simply thought about his identity) would have looks of trepidation and foreboding. But not her. No, in her eyes he saw only intrigue. 

“You’re not afraid of me.” It was a statement, not a question. 

“Why should I be?” She countered. 

“Most people are,” he said, as if the answer were obvious. 

“I’m not most people,” Maggie replied, running a hand through her bangs. 

“I’m starting to see that.” Another head tilt, like he was experiencing something he didn’t know how to identify. 

“So, why do you hate us?” Maggie pressed. 

“I was just picking on you two earlier. I don’t hate you. I don’t even know you,” Casifer reasoned.

“Not ‘us’ like me and Charlie personally. ‘Us’ as in... humanity,” Maggie clarified. She leaned her elbow on the table and rested her chin in her hand. 

Casifer sighed. “Oh, come on, you know the story. Everyone knows that story...” He said bitterly. 

“Yeah, but how many people can say they heard it directly from the fallen angel himself?” 

She had a point, though he didn’t want to admit it. “Dad made you - you and all your glory. And He said ‘Look at them. Aren’t they wonderful?’ And He saw you as you are because he made you. But all I could see was your souls. Angels can’t see human features - we can only see the soul inside the vessel. And frankly, you didn’t look like something I could love more than Him. So I set out to prove Him wrong - that His perfect little creation wasn’t perfect. And I did. And for that, I was cast out of Heaven.” 

Maggie knew Lucifer was a master manipulator of words and an expert at drawing the picture he wanted you to see. She told herself she could be wrong, but she could have sworn she saw genuine pain and perhaps even regret upon his face. 

“Humanity needed a villain. Someone to blame when they fuck up,” Casifer continued. “They got it all wrong though - they see me as His equal - his counterbalance. But I’m not. I never wanted to be His equal... I just wanted to worship Him... not you. And because I couldn’t love you flawed, broken things, I was punished for eternity.” 

Maggie watched in both shock and awe as a single tear fell from his vessel’s shockingly blue eyes. She didn’t remember extending her arm across the table but they both looked down at her hand resting on top of his cuffed ones. 

With a hum, the lights blinked back on all at once. Maggie blinked several times as her eyes adjusted to the bright, fluorescent lights.

“Seems a bit harsh, if you ask me,” she said. “And if we’re being honest here? I think it was bullshit. I mean, eternal paradise? Wouldn’t that get boring after a while?” She shrugged and cocked her mouth into a lopsided grin. 

“Margaret Redford, you are the most peculiar human I’ve ever met,” Casifer declared.

She shivered at the use of her full name. "No one calls me 'Margaret.' I prefer Maggie."

"Maggie it is then."

Chuck was around the corner, concealed by the doorway’s molding, and had heard everything. He’d been on his way back to the library after raiding the kitchen and stopped when he’d heard voices. 

Approaching footsteps made Maggie quickly draw her arm back. She instinctively glanced around to make sure no one else had seen. A few moments later, Dean appeared with a satisfied expression. 

“So, did Charlie save the day?” Maggie asked, twirling the end of her braid through her fingers just for something to do with her hands. 

“Huh? Charlie? She was supposed to be with you guarding  _ him _ ,” Dean said with confusion. 

“She was, but we heard this loud noise and she went to see if you needed help.”

“I haven’t seen her,” Dean insisted. “I better go make sure she’s okay.”

Maggie was going to tell him not to bother, that she was sure Charlie was fine. But this was the place where Dorothy had opened a door to Oz, so she reminded herself that anything could happen. 

Dean disappeared again and Maggie frowned with worry. 

“Oh, she’ll be fine,” Casifer said confidently.

“How do you know?”

“Well... the noise may or may not have been caused by me,” he admitted with an ‘I-couldn’t-help-myself’ grin.

“What do you mean, caused by you? You’re in cuffs!” Maggie spluttered. 

“Sweetheart, please,” Casifer drawled. “I’m an archangel. Your cute little cuffs limit my power but they don’t subdue it fully. I could break out of them before you could blink if I wanted to.”

“But... why?” Maggie wondered aloud. 

“Truth? I just wanted someone to talk to without any hostility,” Casifer admitted. “Your friend has been buddies with the dynamic duo for longer than you - she’s more aggressive.”

“You mean, not as easy to manipulate?” Maggie snapped. She felt like a fool. She should have known - they’d warned her that he was always up to something. 

“I wasn’t trying to manipulate you," he said earnestly. Maggie looked skeptical. “I swear to Dad, I wasn’t.”

In spite of herself, she laughed softly. “So how did you know I wouldn’t be the one to go investigate and you’d be stuck with Charlie?”

“I rolled the dice on that one and got lucky, I guess,” he replied with a shrug. 

Just then, Dean reentered with Charlie beside him, taking two and sometimes three steps for every one of his wide strides. 

“Hey, slow down, Paul Bunyan. Some of us can’t cross the state of Kansas in five steps,” Charlie complained. 

Dean rounded on her and poked her in the ribs. “That better not have been a jab at flannel.”

“And if it was?” Charlie taunted. 

“Then Queen of Moondoor or not, you’re goin’ down!” Charlie shrieked and tore off in the direction of the kitchen with Dean hot on her heels. Maggie’s smile was wide and genuine. Sam and Dean saw so few happy, carefree moments that when one came around, its effect was infectious. 

Chuck came around the corner during her musings and placed his hand on top of the warded handcuffs. They came unlocked with a soft  _ click! _ and Casifer rubbed his wrists where they had slightly burned into his skin. 

Maggie’s expression of joy turned to one of alarm. “But Dean said...”

“I know what Dean said,” Chuck acknowledged. “But he’s not going anywhere.” Chuck glanced at Casifer and then at Maggie. “Are you, son?”

“Nah, I’ll stick around for now. Here’s as good a place as any, I suppose,” Casifer replied and for the second time that night, his gaze settled on Maggie with an unblinking stare.

 


End file.
